Your happiness was all I needed
by ScorpionRikka
Summary: I'm glad that you're happy because your happiness is my happiness.


_**Your happiness was all I needed**_

_**My first One-shot !**_

* * *

I, Kai Toshiki was in love with a 16 year old girl. Her name was Misaki Tokura. Ever since I first laid my eyes on her I couldn't stop myself from thinking about her. Slowly, we started talking. Day by day we became closer and closer. It hasn't been a month yet and we're like best friends. We've been to the nationals together with our team, Team Q4. I was happy to be able to feel happiness just by looking at her smile. Her smile that brightens my day. Her cerulean eyes were hypnotic and makes my heartbeat go crazy just by looking at them. Her lavender hair were long and smooth, even though I've never touched it and her pale skin makes her look so pure and innocent. She is someone that I treasure very much. Our friendship is like unbreakable. My life was perfect. She was everything to me and I wanted to be with her forever. But I know now that can never happen. I've found out that she was in love with my friend, Sendou Aichi. At first, I thought it was just a joke and nothing serious. But I've never been so wrong. One day Aichi confessed to her and she said yes. I was standing behind her and right there was where my heart shattered. All I could do was congratulate them, nothing more.

Some part of me wished that she'd say no but I know that's wrong. I'm selfish for even thinking about that. I didn't say a word after that. I just stood there and watch as their face were inching closer and closer for a kiss. Each movement is killing me slowly from the inside. Once they kiss each other on the lip, I felt as if a spear just went through my heart. The kiss felt like hours than seconds. Not wanting to show any emotions that might destroy my friendship with her, I just gave her a smile. The smile was fake. I couldn't bring myself to smile at a time like this. The way she looked at him and the way she smile, I can tell that she truly love him. I didn't do anything, afraid that she might leave me if I did anything wrong. At least I'm still her friend. I didn't want to destroy what I have left with her, so I'll just keep everything to myself. The smile she gave Aichi was different from the smile she gave me. It looked so much more happier and it hurts me a lot that I'm not the one able to make her smile like that. Right there I just wanted to rip my heart out and die. The smile she have still makes me happy. Even though it's not for me. Her happiness was all I needed. I can suffer for her happiness. I'd hurt me more if I see her sad so I'll do anything to support her desicion. On that particular day everyone in the shop was happy. Everyone but me, my heart was shattered on that day. One of the worst days in my life. But who am I to seperate them. They were happy and I don't want her to feel sad just because I'm in love with her too. I can bottle up my feelings. Just for her, I'm willing to give up my love.

It's not what I wanted but she is happy with her desicion and her happiness was my happiness. Even though I'll just be her friend I will still love her, forever. I cannot be her lover but I can still love her from afar. Always watching and not able to do anything to change it. At least a certain someone loved her back with all his heart. He wouldn't mind giving up on her. All he ever wanted was her happiness and he knows that it wasn't him that can make her as happy as him, Sendou Aichi. But it hurts so goddamn to know that the person you've been in love with for so long doesn't notice my feelings for her. I've always been there for her but her heart was not with me. It was taken by Aichi. I knew our relationship will never progress from best friends to anything more but despite that I still continue loving her. I've tried to stop myself but everytime she smile I just love her even more. Days have passed and I can't feel my tears anymore. Probably ran out of them from crying too much. But the pain was still there, more painful than before. Everytime I see them getting all lovey dovey together, I feel something rapidly stabbing me in the heart. It stings but I'll endure it. I'll endure it until the very end. Just for her, my one and only true love. I know she wouldn't be able to love me like the way I love her. Me suffering for her hapiness was all worth it. Sometimes I feel like going insane and go on a rampage but that would mean I'm not being myself. Would it ? All I can do is watch from the sidelines and don't think I'll ever regret my actions as long as she was happy.

* * *

_**So, what do you think ? Was it good ? And I think Kai here is OOC. So let me know what you think.**_


End file.
